The present invention relates to network interface module design. More particularly, the present invention relates to a physical layer network interface module (PHY-NIM) adaptation system.
Computer networks allow computing devices to communicate with other computing devices. Users of the computing devices may send messages, such as electronic mail messages, to one another using a computer network.